<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing You With My Ex by YourGalMuncher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181436">Sharing You With My Ex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher'>YourGalMuncher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Birthday Girl, Brat, Cuckqueening, Erotica, F/F, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, rough, slut, spanks, spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The migration from pastebin begins with what is maybe my favorite script!</p><p>This is a script for two speakers:<br/>* One speaker, Miss, is a trans femme domme, the girlfriend of the listener.<br/>* The other, Brat, is the titular subby-switchy ex, with whom the listener is shared.</p><p>What follows is an evening of debauchery that's excessive even by my standards. But that's why there's a few check-ins and even this Open and Honest Communication I keep hearing so much about. There's even a time-out where they discuss boundaries and shit! Really, it's a story about a very loving and healthy relationship, but also a story in which pretty girls spit on me and call me a slut. Uh, spit on the listener and call the listener a slut. The listener, not me. The listener. Yeah, that's the ticket. :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4F - Relationship, TF4F, TFF4F, TFF4TF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing You With My Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[TFF4F][TFF4TF] Sharing You With My Ex [Trans Fdom Speaker][Bratty Fsub Speaker][Obedient Fsub Listener][Birthday Girl][Collar][Kisses][Rough][Severe Spanks][Spit][Slaps][Fucking My Ex In Front of You To Make You Jealous][Taunting][Slut][Brat][Oral][Strap][Girlcock][Pussy][Check-Ins][Aftercare]</p><p>THE SITCH: This is a script for two speakers. In some cases only one speaker's audio is needed at a time, and in other cases one performer's lines are spoken while the other performer is making horny sexy noises.</p><p>The first speaker, identified as MISS, is a trans femme domme in a committed and loving relationship with the submissive listener. References are made to Miss's "girlcock" and "pretty little cock". She will also make a couple of passing references to her experiences as a trans woman. This part is explicitly written for a trans performer.</p><p>The second, identified as BRAT, is one of Miss's ex-girlfriends from a few years back. References are made to Brat's "pussy" and "cunt". As mentioned in the script, Brat knew Miss before her transition, and likely dated her early on in that process. Their parting was amicable and they have remained friendly and in contact.</p><p>The listener knows of Brat, maybe has even met her a few times in passing, and has exchanged a few pleasantries and flirty photos with her online. It's the listener's birthday, and she wants Miss to share her with Brat, leading to this little slice of high-voltage debauchery. The listener's genitalia is not referenced directly, only that she has a "hole" that's in need of fucking.</p><p>* * *</p><p>[pulling up car, turning it off]</p><p>MISS: And here we are. Are you excited, honey?</p><p>MISS: Yeah, I can tell. I think you're gonna have a good time. I know I will. Shit, I get to boss around two gorgeous girls? Are you sure this is your birthday present, and not mine?</p><p>MISS: Of course, honey. You can ask me anything.</p><p>MISS: "What's she like?" I mean, she's the only person that knew me in my egg days that kept talking to me after it cracked. She's cool. I mean, I have excellent taste, I have only ever dated cool people. Yes, that includes you.</p><p>MISS: Oh, "what's she LIKE?" Shoulda known that's what you meant, you adorable little pervert. Okay. Well, I think you two have a lot in common. [smooch] You both look good in collars. But you already know that after she sent you those pictures. [smooch] You both get very desperate and whimpery and you know what that does to me. Mmm. [smooch] She's a bit of a brat, though. I suspect Miss will have to put her in her place. I don't have to worry about you, though. You're going to be a good girl for Miss, aren't you? My good, obedient girl?</p><p>MISS: Good. Before we go in, I want to make sure we're on the same page. You said that you wanted us to talk about you, not to you - is that still what you want? Okay. And you are not to speak unless spoken to, or unless you need to use the safe word. Tell me your safe word again, sweetie.</p><p>MISS: Good girl. Now, I want you to use it if you need it, okay? I will not be upset with you for tapping out, okay? You know that. You know that I love you, and I want you to feel happy and safe.</p><p>MISS: Good. Go ahead and take off your coat, honey. Yes, now. Yes, I am going to walk you naked up to her door in broad daylight. Do you have a problem with that, slut?</p><p>MISS: That's what I thought. Put your collar on for me. God, it's so pretty around your throat.</p><p>MISS: And now the lead. [hooking it in] You hold onto that for me until I come around to get you.</p><p>[open and close door, walk around the car to the passenger side, open door, take her lead]</p><p>MISS: Here we go. [shutting door behind her] It's a little cold, isn't it? Especially when you're naked. Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to be a filthy slut. [gently] Here, it's this one. Knock on the door.</p><p>[KNOCK KNOCK]</p><p>[DOOR OPENS]</p><p>BRAT: Well, hello. Oh my gosh! Come on in before you give my neighbor a heart attack.</p><p>[DOOR CLOSING]</p><p>BRAT: Wow, she's lovely. May I touch her, Miss?</p><p>MISS: That's what sluts are for.</p><p>BRAT: Oh, fuck. Those legs. These tits. That ass. That bush. And that face. Most of all, that gorgeous face with those gorgeous eyes. You're a fucking knockout, honey.</p><p>MISS: Did you just talk to her?</p><p>BRAT: I'm sorry. Your slut is a fucking knockout, Miss.</p><p>MISS: That's better.</p><p>BRAT: And she's just so… ready. I mean, she's just standing there, naked except for your collar around her neck, at the end of your lead where she belongs, not moving, not doing anything, just standing still, and you can just see it. You can tell just by looking at her how much she wants it. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so horny in all my life.</p><p>MISS: Well, I've been edging her a few times a day for… how long has it been, slut? Whisper it in her ear.</p><p>BRAT: Eight days! [whistle]</p><p>MISS: It was almost too much for her. A few days in, I caught her playing with it when she thought I wasn't home. But you learned your lesson then, didn't you, slut? [spank] She's been obedient since then. And she knows if she's obedient tonight, then I'm going to let her come. Once. You of course can come as many times as you like. Put her slutty mouth to good use.</p><p>BRAT: Looking forward to it. Well, we'll get this party started, then. … If that's okay with you, Miss.</p><p>MISS: You're forgetting something, you thoughtless little brat. This is your home. You are our hostess. Take my coat. Offer me something to drink. And get those fucking clothes off.</p><p>BRAT: Yes, Miss, of course, right away. Should I get anything for your slut?</p><p>MISS: Some water. She's gonna need to stay hydrated.</p><p>[scurries off]</p><p>MISS [low voice, to listener]: You doing okay, hon?</p><p>MISS [to listener]: Yes, she is very pretty. Did you want to kiss her? It's okay if you want to. She is a very good kisser.</p><p>MISS [to listener]: Alright, then I'll make it happen, my sweet.</p><p>BRAT: Here's your drink, Miss. Just as you like it. And I'm naked. Just as you like it.</p><p>MISS: Good girl.</p><p>BRAT [ecstatic shudder]: Thank you, Miss. I also have the bottled water for your slut.</p><p>MISS: Open it for her. Put it in her mouth. Oh, wow, some of it is dribbling out and down her chin. She has a pretty mouth, doesn't she?</p><p>BRAT: Yes, Miss.</p><p>MISS: Would you like to kiss it?</p><p>BRAT: What do you want, Miss?</p><p>MISS: Fucking kiss her with that hot mouth of yours.</p><p>[BRAT smooches the listener]</p><p>MISS: She tastes good, doesn't she?</p><p>BRAT: Mmm-mmm.</p><p>MISS: Kiss her neck while you're at it. She likes having her neck kissed.</p><p>BRAT: Yes, Miss. [more smooches]</p><p>MISS: And I'll get behind her, get at her ears while you're at her neck. [breathy licks and kisses] Oh, she's moaning so nice for us. Isn't that a pretty sound? Let's make her moan a little louder for us. I'll hold her tits for you, while you suck on them. Her nipples are very sensitive, so do it gently.</p><p>[tit sucking]</p><p>BRAT [mouth full of tit]: Oh, they feel so good in my mouth.</p><p>MISS: Don't worry, pet. Miss hasn't forgotten your neck. [kissing at her neck] It's still wet from where my hot little brat was drooling all over it. You like getting spit all over you, don't you, slut? Give me your face so I can spit on it. [spit!]</p><p>[BRAT whines]</p><p>MISS: Oh, are you feeling left out? Open your mouth, brat. [spit]</p><p>BRAT: Thank you, Miss.</p><p>MISS: Now get back to those titties.</p><p>[BRAT moans enthusiastically while going to boobville on vacation. MISS keeps sucking at the listener's neck.]</p><p>MISS: Where are your hands going, slut? [slap] Did I say you could touch yourself? And here I thought you were going to behave yourself. Here I thought you were going to be my good girl, and be a good example of how a slut should behave. But I see this fucking brat is rubbing off on you. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Bend yourself over that table, slut. Brat!</p><p>BRAT: Yes, Miss?</p><p>MISS: I know you have a paddle ready for me.</p><p>BRAT: Of course, Miss. Here it is, Miss.</p><p>MISS: No, I want you to do it. I'm going to sit on the table, hold her by the fucking leash, and just grind her disobedient little face into my sweet spot. Yes, right over the jeans, honey. Get to work. Both of you.</p><p>[MISS groaning and moaning throughout the entire spanking section]</p><p>[SPANK!] BRAT: Oh, I guess she expected me to start off kinda gentle, huh? Nope. [SPANK!] Back when Miss had me on the leash, I got my hot little ass spanked a lot. [SPANK!] I mean, years later, and sometimes, I swear to God, it still hurts to sit down. [SPANK!] It's payback time, bitch. [SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!] I can't spank Miss - I wouldn't fucking dare - but I can take it out on her plaything. [SPANK! SPANK!] Oh my gosh, I forgot. I wanted her to count them out loud. Guess I'll have to start over. [SIX SPANKS follow, with space for counting]</p><p>MISS: Oh, fuck, she's crying. You've ruined her mascara. It's getting all over the crotch of my jeans.</p><p>BRAT: Do you want me to stop? Her ass is getting pretty red.</p><p>MISS: No. This is the part where it's just getting good. Give her six more.</p><p>[SIX MORE SPANKS]</p><p>MISS: Okay, help her up. Turn her around for me. [beat] Shit, that is red. I'm not sure if I've ever spanked her that hard.</p><p>BRAT [sourly]: You spanked me a lot harder than that.</p><p>MISS: Because you deserved it.</p><p>BRAT: Yes, Miss.</p><p>MISS [whispering]: Checking in. Are you okay, honey? Do you need a break? We can get some snacks or… sure, babe. Tell me what you want.</p><p>[she tells you]</p><p>MISS [laughing]: Oh, wow. Okay. Time-out. The three of us need to talk about this. [deep breath] She wants me to make her jealous. She wants me to fuck my ex in front of her while she wishes it was her.</p><p>BRAT: Oh, shit. That's hot. That's really hot. I'd be down for that.</p><p>MISS: It wouldn't be weird?</p><p>BRAT: I mean, it might be weird, but if it is, that's what my safe word is for, right? How about you, honey? If you change your mind about her fucking me, you'll use your safe word? [pause] Good.</p><p>MISS: Yeah, she's real good about using it.</p><p>BRAT: So, like, the "making you jealous" thing, is that like a cuckqueening thing? Like, do you want me to say stuff about how much better I am at fucking her, how much she prefers me? Will that turn your crank, or will that upset you? [pause] Then that's what I'll do. And if I say anything that hits you too deep, you use that safe word, okay?</p><p>MISS: Baby, I'll let her do most of the talking with that kind of stuff. I'm comfortable with her saying it and with you getting turned by it, there's nothing wrong with that. But I'm really not going to be comfortable saying anything like that. Is that okay? [smooch] Great.</p><p>BRAT: Uh, so just to check, this isn't the end of the night, right? Like, I do not mind being a good girl for Miss - or being a bad girl for Miss, for that matter - but if I'm gonna be open and honest, a big part of the appeal for me is getting to play with the birthday girl. You're so fucking sexy and I just wanna get my hands all over you.</p><p>MISS: Oh, that feeling is mutual. Remember, this was her idea. She's kinda got the hots for you.</p><p>BRAT [harmless, wicked flirting]: Well, then, honey, if you ever get tired of the ancient one here, call me. [singing teasingly] I'm a switch.</p><p>MISS [laughing]: You fucking bitch. Okay. If we're going to do this, I think that I'm slightly overdressed for the occasion. Slut, undress me. Undress me so I can fuck this whore right in front of you. Oh, wow, so eager! But slow it down. You know better than to be clumsy with your Miss. That's better. That's my good girl.</p><p>BRAT: Oh, wow. You're gorgeous. I mean, you've always been gorgeous, you know that, but, uh, talk about a glow-up.</p><p>MISS: Thanks, hon. Clean living and a shit-ton of estradiol. Now, get on that table. All fours. You're going to get me ready with your mouth.</p><p>BRAT: Oh, thank you, Miss! It's an honor and privilege to taste your girlcock.</p><p>MISS: You bet your ass it is. Slut, get your mouth on her cunt, get it ready for me.</p><p>[BRAT gives head. Obviously you do you but if I had my druthers, I'd like you to stay away from the grunty-gaggy-choking stuff, and make it more sensual. All the while of course you're also receiving head, so our Brat should be moaning and whimpering deliciously throughout this next bit.]</p><p>BRAT: Oh, fuck, that feels so good. Right there, right there, yes, right theremmmph [oral noises].</p><p>MISS: My slut has a very talented mouth, doesn't she?</p><p>BRAT [mouth full]: Mmm-mmm.</p><p>MISS: Get your face in there, slut. Bury your face in her pussy. Oh, wow, you're doing a good job with that pussy, do you hear all that noise she's making? I think she likes it. I think she's going to come from it. Are you going to come, you little brat?</p><p>BRAT [taking Miss out of her mouth]: Only if Miss wants me to. [And back in]</p><p>MISS: Make her come, slut. Make her come while I fuck her face.</p><p>[Miss *gently* stuffs Brat's mouth as Brat builds to an orgasm]</p><p>MISS: Good girl. God, I love the way her come looks on your face. Get the condom out of my purse, and put it on me. Brat, let's switch places. I want you on top of me. I want you to look her right in the eyes while I fuck you.</p><p>[bodies moving around]</p><p>BRAT: Oh, wow, your slut did get me ready. I'm so fucking wet, your pretty little cock is sliding right into my pussy. [bouncy-bouncy] Sliding in like it knows it fucking belongs there. Your slut knows it too. She's sitting there on the floor, watching us, watching me, wishing she was me. I bet she's confused. I mean, she's such a good girl, your slut, always doing what she's told, always being obedient for her Miss. Because Miss won't fuck her horny little hole if she misbehaves. Miss won't put up with any sass. And yet. I'm a mouthy little brat. I'm a bad girl, I misbehave. So why did Miss choose my mouth to get ready? Why did Miss choose to fuck my hole and not hers? Is it because Miss wants me more? No matter how good your slut is, or how bad I am, Miss will always want to fuck me, and her good girl will just have to sit there and watch. I don't think she's getting a good enough view, though. I think she needs to crawl up here, get her face real close. That's it. That's better. Mmm. I'm getting so close. Maybe now I'm gonna grab her by the fucking hair, get her mouth on my hot little clit! [whimper, moans, screams] That's it! Make me come! Make me come on your face again! Yes! Lick it up, slut, lick it all up. Oh, fuck, that was good. Thank you, birthday girl. And thank you, Miss. Do you want to keep going? Are you close?</p><p>MISS: I'm close, but I want to come her in her mouth.</p><p>BRAT: Then I will dismount with all the grace of, uh, a graceful person.</p><p>MISS: Go get your strap.</p><p>BRAT: Yes, Miss.</p><p>MISS: Now come here, my sweet slut, give me that mouth. Mmm, that's good, honey. Such a good girl for me. All my come belongs to you. There you go. It's all yours, baby. [contented sigh] Let me taste it on you. [smooches] God, I love you so much. Was that okay for you, watching? Good. Because now I want to watch the two of you. Here, lie down on the couch. Careful with your ass, I know it must sting like crazy. Give me your arms. I'm going to hold you down while she fucks you. [to Brat:] You about ready?</p><p>BRAT: Yes, Miss.</p><p>MISS: Spread your legs, baby. Spread your legs nice and wide for her strap. Show her that tender, sensitive little hole. That needy, greedy, empty hole. It's pretty, isn't it?</p><p>BRAT [breathless]: Yes, Miss.</p><p>MISS: You wanna fill this hole? Then beg me for it.</p><p>BRAT: Oh, please, Miss, please let me fuck your slut with my strap. She's so fucking hot, she's got me so fucking wet. I want her so bad. Want her hole, want her whimpers, want her screams. Want to watch her moan and writhe while I pound her. Most of all, I want you to watch. I want to please her because it pleases you. Let the two of us put on a show for you, Miss. Let us show you what desperate little whores we are for you.</p><p>MISS: [casually laughing it off] Yeah, sure, I guess that sounds pretty good to me. [serious] Fuck her, then. Fuck my slut in front of me.</p><p>BRAT: Thank you, Miss. [commence to humping] Oh, that's a tight little hole. How hard do you want me to fuck this tight little hole, Miss?</p><p>MISS [soft whisper]: Well, hon, how do you want it? [she answers; speaking to Brat:] Do it slow and gentle. Make her feel every inch. Give her time to enjoy it. Tease her with nice, long strokes. Make her ache for it.</p><p>BRAT: God, she's eager for it. Look at her arching her back, rubbing herself against me, taking me in deeper, swallowing me whole. And she's biting her lip. God, she has a hot mouth. Can I kiss it again, Miss? Can I kiss her, please? She's so good at it and I want her mouth so much.</p><p>MISS [whisper]: How about it, hon? [pause] Go ahead.</p><p>[smooches &amp; such]</p><p>MISS: Oh, you're getting my slut all riled up. She wants to touch herself so bad. She's trying to get arms free so she can rub that little sweet spot, push herself over the edge. Not yet, pet. Not yet. We haven't teased you nearly enough. Fuck her faster.</p><p>[energetic strappy noises - the next several lines should be quick and breathless and shouty and delirious]</p><p>BRAT: Oh fuck, oh fuck, she's so hot, she's so fucking hot and she's taking my strap!</p><p>MISS: She's taking it so well! Such a good girl!</p><p>BRAT: Oh God, listen to her moan!</p><p>MISS: Yes, good girls moan for Miss.</p><p>BRAT [moans]: I wanna be a good girl too!</p><p>MISS: Yes, you're both good girls. Such good girls for Miss!</p><p>BRAT: Oh, fuck, I think she's close!</p><p>MISS: She is. She's almost there. Pull out. Switch places with me.</p><p>BRAT: I don't wanna.</p><p>[LOUD SLAP]</p><p>BRAT: But I wanna make her come!</p><p>MISS: Her come belongs to me! Out! Now!</p><p>[switching places]</p><p>MISS: You're gonna come for me, baby. You're gonna come for Miss. [messy enthusiastic oral sounds]</p><p>BRAT: Miss, can I rub my pussy for you?</p><p>MISS: Rub it for her. She's the one that's got both of us so horny.</p><p>BRAT [whispers and whimpers]: I'm rubbing it for you, honey. Just for you. You're so fucking gorgeous. I bet you're gorgeous when you come, too. I wanna see it. I wanna see how gorgeous you are when you come.</p><p>MISS: Do it, baby. Yes! Yes! Such a good girl! Give me that fucking come! Yes! [smooches]</p><p>BRAT: She looks so cute in your arms.</p><p>MISS: You get in here, too. It's cuddle time.</p><p>BRAT: Actually, I'm gonna rustle up some snacks for us.</p><p>MISS [sternly]: Aftercare is not optional, hon.</p><p>BRAT: Oh, I know, I just… I'm kinda buzzing and glowing and tingly all over right now, and just wanna linger in it, just kinda stay in that headspace a little while I work in the kitchen. I want you and her to cuddle the fuck out of me when I get done, but for right now, I'll just leave the two of you to whisper sweet nothings.</p><p>[The rest of the dialogue is from Miss until Brat returns near the end. Slow, steady, loving - take your time with it.]</p><p>MISS: Was that good, honey? You had a good time? Good. That's what I wanted for you. I wanted you to feel good. Thank you for being brave, my love. For telling me what you wanted, and for letting me give it to you. I am so proud of you.</p><p>I've always been proud of you. You're so fucking smart and so fucking kind and compassionate, so thoughtful. You are absolutely my favorite person. You're not a slut, you're not a thing, you just play one on TV. You don't belong to me. We belong to each other and that makes me so fucking happy, baby. I've told you this before, but I don't think you know just how jazzed I am, how lucky I am, to be loved by you, for you to have me in your heart, and for me to have you in mine. I want to tell the world how amazing you are. I want to show you off, I want to share you with the whole world.</p><p>But I know you're shy, so I started small, started with this one person. Did you like her? Yeah?</p><p>Did you like me showing you off? Did you like being shared?</p><p>[big smile] Yeah, I could tell. She liked you, too. I could see it in her eyes. But I knew she would. You're very likeable.</p><p>[disquiet] So, uh. You liked eating her pussy? I thought so. Um. So, I know you don't get to do that, normally, since, uh, my equipment's a teensy bit different. [awkward laugh]</p><p>[very vulnerable] You don't… miss that, when you're with me?</p><p>Oh, I know, and I love my body, and I know that you love my body, I just… I guess I just need to hear it sometimes?</p><p>Yeah, you can say it again. That would be really lovely.</p><p>[smooch] Thanks, hon. I love you so much. [smooches] I love you so God damn much.</p><p>BRAT [enters room]: Okay, grub's on the counter for after. Now let me in there, you sexy bitches.</p><p>MISS: Mmm, this was fun.</p><p>BRAT: It was. [deep, content sigh] So, uh, next month, it's *my* birthday…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>